Beaches, Bording Schools, & Boyfriends
by xZhi-Dux
Summary: There's a new all boys boarding school, meant to link up all the young men from separate worlds. But, there are no girls...so what happens when some interesting relationships begin or when old problems resurface? INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Gothie: This is completely AU! It will be fun though!

Kitti: I'm gonna' looooove this!

Gothie: Here goes my boarding school version of KH2! - YAAAAAAAAAY!

Kitti: Don't forget that we don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 1**

Sora sighed and gave Kiari one last look before following Riku onto the boat. Destiny Islands had decided to send all promising young men to an all boys boarding school. Sora wasn't known for brains or common sense. The school requested him for his physical abilities. Kiari called for him desperately and hugged him from behind, crying into his shoulder blade. Sora twisted around and returned the embrace.

"Come on Sora! The boat won't wait.'' Riku scoffed. The brunette threw a dirty look over his shoulder and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Look, I won't be long, and now I can't copy all of your homework. You'll be free of us idiots!" Kiari sniffed and nodded, releasing our hero. Sora smiled lopsidedly and ran up the boat ramp. Riku put his arm around the boy's shoulders and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll babysit your pet." The red-head giggled and nodded as the ramp lifted and blocked the view of the beach. Riku, with his arm still around Sora, led the way to the meeting room. The doors slid open for the two boys, and they were amazed by the sheer amount of young men in the room. Sora's eyes drifted from face-to-face, scanning for anyone he knew from another world. His face lit up at the sight of Leon, and he wiggled away from Riku, shifted his pack, and ran for the older brunette. But, Sora being Sora, misjudjed the distance and ended up crashing into him.

They fell to the floor and Leon somehow managed to get on top. Sora gasped for breath and blushed a deep red as the older boy sat up, straddling his waist. Leon reached down and brushed the hair out of the smaller boy's face, then flicked his own hair back. "Hello Sora, Nice to see you, too." He said, sounding amused. The younger grinned stupidly and put his hands behind his head. Riku walked over and snorted at the sight.

Leon looked up and turned slightly pink, and we all know why: No matter who you are, Riku is irresistable. Sora had even started a relationship with Kairi so he would have a 'good reason' to keep his desire at bay. The oldest boy stood, and just as Sora was about to stand, someone from behind picked him up and set him on his feet. The brunette spun around and grinned. It was Cloud, and he looked slighgtly jealous. Everyone knew that Cloud wanted to be with Leon, well, except Leon... He didn't know.

Sora hugged Cloud and laughed. He had really missed all of the people that he'd met on his Keyblade adventure. Then, for some odd reason, Riku grabbed the youngest and yanked him away from the tall blonde. Sora twisted in the arms of his friend and was about to demand an explanation, but then silenced. At first Sora thought that the silver haired boy was flushed with anger, but then realized in was an actual blush. Wondering why, Sora looked him up and down until he understood. When Riku grabbed Sora, he had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, so when Sora turned around, their crotches were pushed together. Their lips had brushed and the brunette had somehow managed to wrap his legs around the older boy's waist.

"Acccccchhhhh!" Sora went bright red at the realization of the effects of the happenings. "I'm so s-s-sorry! I-I-I d-din't mean to, it was an accident! I--" But the rest was cut off because Riku's mouth was suddenly in the way. Sora's eyes flew open with shock and then he slowly closed them and kissed back. The two parted and Riku looked panicked, dropped Sora (yes, he had still been holding him) and fled, scooping his bag off the ground as he ran.

Sora looked up, dazed and confused. Sure, he had loved what just happened, but he was so sure that Riku liked Kairi. He looked at the place where he had last the silver haired boy and sighed in a baffled manner. He looked up at the sound of stiffled luaghing. Cloud and Leon were the culprits and were gasping the word cute between giggles. Then, they composed themselves and in unison said: "Cuuuuuuuuteeeee!"

Cloud instantaniously looked excited and jumped, pointing at the oldest brunette. "Jinx!" He cried triumphantly, having finally won the game that he had alsways lost since childhood. Then, some kid had to ruin the proud moment.

"That's so childish!" The boy said, crossing his arms and grinning happily. He had dirty blonde hair and light, ocean blue eyes. He didn't look very mean, and the fact that he was grinning showed that he had been joking, but Cloud still looked insulted. "Hey, I'm Roxas." He introduced himself, extending his hand toward Cloud and then Leon. Roxas then turned to Sora and luaghed, pulling the other to his feet.

"Hey, I'm Sora. The sexy brunette with the gun blade is Leon, and the one who looks jealous because I called Leon sexy is Cloud. The childish one, remember?" Roxas luaghed and found a couch where the two could sit and talk.

Author Notes!

G1: WWWWOOOOOOO! That's like the longest chapter I've ever written, other than school crap. Wow, glad to have this posted and done so I can type the next Chappie! Yay! Remember, reviews!

Kitti: Yeah, poor loser doesn't like to update unless she gets like five per chapter. I wish she'd grow up, but she refuses.

G1: RRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW! PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE! Or I shall smite thee!

Kitti: Yeah, sure you will...


	2. Chapter 2

Gothie: Yay! I got reviewed! I'm sorry that I took so long to update, I've had the next chapter written, but not typed.

Kitti: Don't forget the fact that all you have is dial-up internet and you need your father's permission to even log on.

Gothie: Oh yeah. Oh well, I just recently went to court so that my dad could have full custody of me and my two brothers, and we won. Now, starting June first, my mom has to pay $410 a month in child support. Dad said that if things work to my advantage, then he might get us high-speed! Wouldn't that be wonderful?

Kitti: Don't forget to tell them about you new thingie!

Gothie: Oh yeah, I finally got a MySpace! My name is gefri, so look for me if you have one, I need friends!

**Review thanks**

BCZ: Thanks for the honest criticism, I really need that. It really helps so I can properlly write later chapters.

Little Soul Eater: Arigato! I've never gotten a nicer review! Normally everyone tells me how badly I suck!

BeuitifulDisgrace246: Thank you sssooooooooo mooch! I thought that I might be jumping in a tad fast, but that is an oober compliment!

AllPowerfulDaisy: I am happy to have cought your attention!

Soji: Yay! five! You're right, five is the magic number, I always update at five! Even if it is the same person! Except I got to see these a bit late, gomen!

pokezejello: Woohoo! goo! i love goo! goo is cool!

A.: Yay! love! I was thinking of putting Axel with Roxas, but he is going to start out with Tidus. Axel and Roxas won't actually meet for a little while, but I know how they will get together! It will be tragic though.

chocolate lover: Thank you! it would be cool if you wrote your own version! then i could read that and review it! i don't know, i'm just stoooooopid!

and a special thanks to anyone else not mentioned!

**Chapter 2**

Roxas and Sora sat and talked through the entire boat trip to the school. Sora was worried, Riku hadn't come back the whole time and everyone thought that he was fine, but the little brunette wasn't convinced. When the boat landed, all of the boys were put into different groups: Valor, Wisdom, and Master. valor was obviously where Sora was placed, that was why he was there, after all. Roxas was put with Sora and surprisingly, so were Riku, Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, and Seifer.

"Valor is for those with immense strength. Wisdom is for those with immense intelligence. Master is for those with both." The headmaster, Ansem, explained. He eyed the group with unwavering hatred and dismissed the boys to their dormatories. The headds of each house led their new students down winding hallways and through narrow passages. _What is this? Hogwarts? _Sora thought, scratching his head and wondering if anyone had gotten lost and died of starvation when he was never found.

Roxas slammed his hand onto Sora's shoulder and shook him from his retarded thoughts. The dirty blonde laughed as the brunette jumped nearly a foot. "Pay attention, the old bag is telling us about something that might prove important." Sora nodded and joined the rest of the group in front of the teacher.

"This is the Hall of the Valiant. You are expected to act as if that actually affects your miniscule minds." He said, looking directly at Sora. Apparently Riku noticed, and from the random ladder that he was randomly sitting on, he said something about having one to notice one. Sora and Roxas stiffled laughter, along with other students. The man spun on Riku and glared, but held his inflated, and rather red, head. "Also, there are three beds in each dorm room. One is a loft while the other is a bunk. Under the loft, there is a desk that can comfortably sit three men while working at the same time. There is also a phone that shows where the call is coming from. There is a bell that signals when dinner is ready. The meal will be served as soon as you all arrive. if you cannot find your way, you cannot eat. Good night." With that, he turned and walked away, fuming about the silver haired boy who sitting on a latter that wasn't supposed to be there, much less exist.

Sora laughed and, grabbing Roxas and his bag, followed Riku into a dorm. "Thanks for that." Sora said, closing the door behind him.

"No problem. He shouldn't have singled you out, not without at least knowing you. I just wanted to teach the teacher."

Sora giggled and yelped when he realized that he was left with the bottom bunk. "No fair! Roxas, I want the top bunk! Get down before I make you!" Riku and Roxas smirked and quickly jumped into their beds, claiming them completely. Sora growled playfully and tried to tug Roxas from the bunk so that he could have the top. The blonde laughed and called to Riku for back-up. The silver haired boy grinned evilly and leaped from his bed, grabbed Sora around the waist and pinned him to the ground.

Sora screamed and squirmed and as the other two tickled him mercilessly. After about ten minutes of this childish rough housing, Cloud and Leon entered, wondering what the racket was. They looked on in shock at the strange sight. Sora was laying on the floor, Riku straddling his waist, and Roxas pinning his hands. The three had somehow managed to lose their shirts and unzip their pants. The occupants of the room stopped playing and looked up at the intruders and started laughing uncontrolably at their axpressions.

The five teens sat on the floor of the room, discussing what had taken place. The youngest three had gotten re-dressed and quit with their fit of giggles. An hour of talking took place when three of the boys decided on nap time. Sora put his head in Riku's lap while Roxas layed his head on Sora's stomach. Cloud leaned against Leon and they pretty soon drifted off to dream land... or something like that. Riku and Leon then sat and spoke for another hour, until the meal bell rang, signalling dinner.

The three sleepy heads woke and groggily followed the two most mature down to the great hall. _Yup, Hogwarts. _Sora thought, taking a seat between Riku and Roxas. Across from them were Leon and Cloud. Seifer and Sephiroth slowly walked out of the room, talking in hushed tones. Sora called to them and they relluctantly went to the boy. He grinned and asked where the two were headed.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I left something in the dorm that I would like to have, and Seph is escorting me to keep me company. We also have something that we need to discuss in private. You're such a loser, but we do have to tell you when we have it figured out. Later, Losers!" Seifer stated rather bluntly, turning and leaving with a rather concerned looking Sephiroth trying to resume the interupted conversation.

"Seph..." Roxas snorted at the nick name and shook his head.

"What, I call Riku 'Ku-Ku,' Cloud 'Cumulonimbus,' and Leon 'Lionie.' What's wrong with Seph?" Sora asked, cocking his head and an eyebrow. Riku blushed and put his forehead in his palm, trying to control the urge to slap some sense into the cutie... _Wait, cutie? I know how I feel, but why cutie? _The silver haired boy shook his head, hair flying out in neat layers and landing perfectly.

It was then that everyone noticed 'Cumulonimbus' bouncing in his seat excitedly. "I'm sitting and dorming with Leon!" He squealed happily, clapping his hands and acting as if he had just realized this, which he had. Riku snickered and layed his head on the table, shaking with laughter. Roxas and Sora cracked up and cried from the hilarity. Cloud looked slightly confused and Leon even more so.

"What did I miss?" The oldest brunette inquired, looking at each of his companions with sincere confusion.

Riku looked and wiped a tear from his cheek, chuckling. "If that statement alone didn't tell you exactly why we're laughing, then you don't deserve to know." He pushed a loose lock of silver back behind his ear and shook his head again. Sora nodded his agreement, not being able to breath enough to form words. A few minutes later, dinner was served by men in white coats. While the men layed out the food, Leon tried to figure out what was so funny and Sora and Roxas joked about the servers taking them to the funny farm. Then Riku brought up the fact that most men who worked in assylums were crazier than the inhabitants and raped he patients.

After everyone finished eating, Leon looked up and his eyes widened. He glanced around the entire table and then leaned over to Cloud. "Do you have feeling s for me?" He asked, thinking about the blonde's excitement.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the two. Leon was leaning over to whisper to Cloud, but now the idot blonde was trying to scoot away and hide. Very slowly, he nodded. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said "I have for quite some time now." Everyone stared in shock at the fact that Leon had actually guessed adn that Cloud had honestly admitted.

Author Notes!

Gothie: Yay! wut you think? i tired of spelling things right and capitalizing, so i'm gonna stop now.

Kitti: i'm so proud of you for actually finishing! hugs gothic 1

Gothie: i love everyone of you who reviewed, i just can't believe that my only story is liked! laters!


	3. Chapter 3

Gothie: WooHoo! i gotses happy reviews! do you all really like my story as much as you say? I feel so loved.

Kitti: i... don't... believe it... -looks over list of reviews- people are actually enjoying and reading this thing, and that is the only reason i'm keeping on your ass.

Gothie: oh, yeah... last chappy... i messed up on my myspace name. there is an underscore between the gef and the ri. sry.

Kitti: Well, i'm gonna' do my job now: STORY YOU WHORE! NOW!

Gothie: -plugs ears- yeah, yeah. i'm going. Oh, and i don't think i'm gonna do anymore mentioning, sry, i'm just oober lazy and stoopid... Koneko-Aishiru, there's one problem about me not being stoopid like sora... next year, i'm going to cosplay him at a con. this year, i'm daisuke from d.n.angel. my big bro is dark, and my friend from florida is coming up and he is cloud from advent children... or KH2... either way... the con is june 2,3,and 4. i'll take pics and put them on my myspace profile, which by the way is covered in sora-ness. i made the profile layout myself! it sux...

**Chapter 3**

Leon puased and looked down at the table, different things that he could say rushing through his head. Cloud stared at him hopefully, and then he realized, the entire group was looking hopeful. Then, Cloud said the one thing that almost broke the heart of every listener.

"I-i-i-if... If you don't like me, well... I'll just drop it and forget... If that would make you happy, then I would be happy too..." The blonde balled his hands into fists and turned his face to his lap, tears caressing his cheeks. Leon's eyes widened and he grabbed the shaking teen, pulling him into a deep embrace. At first, Cloud was rigid, but he eventually relaxed and slowly wrapped his arms around the brunette. Sora smiled and leaned against Riku, then jumped as realized that he now had an arm around his waist. He lifted his head and looked at the silver haired boy. Riku mearly smiled, nuzzling Sora's cheek.

Then, there was a flash. The two jumped away from each other to find Cloud holding a camera, grinning. "Now I have you two on film. I always knew that you guys liked each other. It was so obvious." Leon snorted and nodded. Riku's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Oh, yeeeeahhhhhhh. Like you weren't?" Cloud squeeked and Leon choked. "So, are you guys boyfriends now?"

Cloud looked down. "Leon never answered." Roxas cocked his head, thinking that the hug was answer enough, it was obvious that Leon cared. The gunblade weilder sat there, wondering how to properly voice his feelings. And then it came to him. He leaned over, gently clutching Cloud's chin and still more gently, pressed his lips to the blonde's. All was silent, and Sora and Roxas had been sure that it would just be a quick, sweet kiss. They were very wrong. The two began making out at the table, and Leon strayed from Cloud's lips, licking and sucking the blonde's throat and collar.

"Whoaaaa!" Riku yelled, covering Sora's eyes and reaching across the table to seperate the two love-birds. "Go to your room if you wanna' do that! Not that I mind watching..." And so went the rest of dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three monthes passed, and Cloud and Leon's relationship only got more intimate and loving. The two even changed their schedules to have every minute together. If one went to the restroom, the other went too. If the teacher said that one couldn't follow, all Leon had to do was turn and glare and they could leave with many blessings. Sora and Roxas had found it especially amusing when the P.E. coach had refused and touched Cloud. Leon had immediately spun on his heels and socked the teacher. When the two left, Riku had to explain to the bewildered coach that only Leon could touchy.

Cloud and Leon were not the only ones who grew closer. Sora and Riku had eventually also changed their schedules to be together. They tried to spend every minute of the day together. They weren't a couple, they just enjoyed talking. Though, Riku desperately wanted to be more than Sora's best friend, he just couldn't stand the thought of Sora with Kairi. And everyone but Riku knew that Sora wanted to be with Riku, but he thought that Riku only wanted to be friends. But, then again, everyone but Sora knew that Riku felt exactly the same.

Roxas had been shamelessly flirting with Tidus over the video conferencs, seeing as the boy had refused the school summons. They really seemed to hit it off and Roxas was even making plans to go to Destiny Islands to visit Tidus over summer brake. But, there was this guy in Master, he had red hair and tear drops on his cheeks. They had met... or bumped in to each other one day and became friends. Roxas had the hots for both boys, knew that Tidus was gay, but wasn't sure about the other boy. No one in Valor even knew the dude's name, just that he was an ass with a hot bod.

"You know," Sora said, sitting on Riku's loft and dangling his feet over the side. "He's probably like every other hottie out there. Sexy, and when you trust him, he turns around and rapes you or something." Roxas huffed and closed his eyes. He was hanging from his bunk by his knees, dirty blonde hair on end.

"If you stay like that too long, all the blood will rush to your head and you'll be dizzy and might even pass out." Riku said in a bored voice without looking up. He was at the desk, bent over Sora's math paper, checking the boy's work. Roxas stuck out his tongue and swung up into the loft. "Hey, Sora, aren't you supposed to call Kairi?" The brunette squeeked and gulped. Last time he had "forgotten" to call the girl, he had gotten a very long and stern kecture about neglecting his girlfriend. Roxas had listened and laughed while Riku glared at the reciever for making Kairi's voice so loud.

"Do I have to? I don't feel like it." Riku smirked, removing his reading glasses and shaking his head. Roxas snorted and thought about it. Sora never "felt like it." Did he just not want anything to do with his own girlfriend?

"Hey, Riku, did you notice that Sora is the only guy out of the group who doesn't like guys? It's kind of funny 'cause he acts like he wants you. Maybe that's how he really feels and he just feels so guilty about it and he can't tell Kairi!" Sora glared and threw a novel from Riku's bed at him, hitting him between his eyes.

"I'm not like that! First, if I was hiding something from Kairi, I wouldn't even answer the phone! Second, I wouldn't hide anything from her. I would tell her straight up and she would understand!" Roxas blinked and shrugged.

"Look dude, I meant nothing by it. Don't get so offended. Sorry, I didn't think you were homophobic or anything..."

"I AM NOT HOMOPHOBIC!" Sora screamed, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He just didn't like calling people! Roxas glared back and hopped off of his bunk. Sora followed suit, stepping in front of the blonde.

"If you're not, then prove it. You kinda' act like you are."

"How can I prove it?" Roxas thought for a moment and grinned evilly.

"Kiss me." Riku glared possesivilly, but kept his mouth shut, tightening his jaw. Roxas smirked and watched as Sora looked between the two indecisevely.

"Why can't I kiss Riku?"

"You and Riku have kissed before. And you guys have known each other forever, so it'd be like friends. You and I haven't known each other very long, so it'd be different. Besides, I don't think of you like that and you don't think of me like that. You and Riku do." He put his hands on his hips and stared at the boy expectantly.

Sora sighed and closed his eyes. "Like how?"

"Any way on the lips. Unless Riku has a preferance..." Roxas looked over at the silver haired boy and cocked an eyebrow. Riku licked his lips in answer. Sora stiffened. That meant tongue. Roxas looked confused for a moment, but then he seemed to realize and looked back at the brunette. Sora sighed and put his hands on Roxas' shoulders and leaned in. He very slowly kissed the boy, slipping his tongue between slightly parted lips. The pair could feel the jealousy burning off of Riku. Sora pushed away from Roxas, looking down. He felt so dirty and cheap. He had kissed someone other than Riku just to prove a stupid point.

All was silent for hours, until Riku had climbed into his bed to find Sora there, curled up and staring into oblivion. Roxas had snuck into Master to spend the night with that red head and he promised to leave if things got bad. Riku touched the brunette's shoulder and grimaced as he flinched away. "Sora, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sora nodded and explained how guilty he felt about having kissed Roxas. "Right, because you're with Kairi?"

Sora sat up. "No... Remember all of those nights on the island that we would just sit in the poupou tree, me in your lap? We would argue over who would share one of the fruits with Kairi and you would threaten to push me off. I miss sitting in your lap, it just felt so safe and right..."

Riku then pulled the younger boy into his lap and smiled. "No one ever said you had to stop because we got older."

Sora smiled and settled in. "Well, when we argued, did you ever notice that I never said her name?" Riku nodded. "That's because I was talking about you. I never wanted her and I'm only dating her now so that I would have a reason to resist you. She and I have already agreed that if I get you or if she gets Selphie, then we have an under standing."

"That's funny..." Riku said, running his up and down Sora's waist like he used to. "I was always thinking of you when we argued and I only faught and wrestled with you just to be able to be close to you. Everything we faught or argued about, or that I instigated, was just so I could talk to you."

Sora twisted around to face Riku and seductively straddle his waist at the same time. "Wait, it's not like you to hide things, so why didn't you tell me sooner? It would have saved me a ton of heartache."

"I thought it would weird you out and that I would lose the one thing that matters to me..." Sora smiled slightly and shook his head. Riku cupped the boy's cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the brunette's. He pushed the vest off of the other's shoulders and lifted the hoody over the blue eyed head. Sora gasped and sat back.

"Riku! Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" Riku mearly smirked and removed his shirts. The two stared at each other, much enjoying what they saw. Sora then complied and allowed his clothes to be removed, thanking all that was holy that it was Saturday. _This is going to be a long night._

Author Notes!

Gothie: Yayyyy! haappsiessness! this is getting fun! i hope you all don't mind my retardedness! and if you have any suggestions, please tell me! oh, should someone get raped? and not by axel? maybe by a drunk tidus? sry, my friend said to ask and if it gets any votes then to do it, and i try to do wut makes people happy!

Kitti: i hope everyone likes this, or i'm not doing my job...

Gothie: reviews peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Gothie: Heya! if you couldn't tell from the last chappie, i like the word obvious... yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Kitti: Yup, now ignore the dumbass. she really isn't good for anything other than writing and some of her drawings... a few always come out nice...

Gothie: yeah! i gots a compliment from Kitti! oh my -bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-!(the use of the lord's name offends some people, so i try not to say it... it doesn't really bother me...)

Kitti: loser... start the story (walks away, wondering if she should have said anything about drawings)

**Chapter 4**

Sora woke up the next morning feeling far too good for Sunday. He pondered upon the reason and found it laying next to him. Riku groaned and pulled Sora into his arms. The little brunette giggled and snuggled into the older boy.

Riku sat up and straddled the younger's waist. "It's way too early for you to be so happy. What's up?" He asked, sheets of silver hair falling into his face, making him look absolutely irresistable. Sora sat up and pressed his lips to the paler one's. He very slowly pulled away and looked into the eyes of his lover. Riku sat there, thinking. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuummmm... Could you say that in propper English?"

Sora giggled. Riku always forgot certain things in the mornings. "Wellllllllllllllllllllllll... I guess I could tell you, but only if you agree to be mine." The older teen blinked, smirked, and nodded... in that order. "Last night, we had the most amazing sex in the world!" Aqua eyes widened and the muscular seme fell against the chest of the skinny uke. The brunette giggled and wrapped his arms around Riku's naked body. "Atleast today is Saturday! If it wasn't, we'd be dead late to class." The silver haired boy chuckled and nuzzled the little other.

A loud snore interrupted their moment. The two turned to look across the room and found Roxas hanging upside down from his bunk in his sleep. They laughed, waking the blonde, who started and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Riku and Sora laughed even harder and climbed down from the loft to get dressed. Roxas rubbed his head grinning and laughed, "Thank goodness today is Saturday!"

"Yeah, otherwise our teachers would have already killed us!" Sora said, scratching the back of his head and chuckling. Just as he buttoned his pants, the phone rang. "Now... Who could that be?" He wondered, checking the screen of the reciever. It read Destiny Islands. "It's for you or me." Sora mumbled to Riku, pressing the talk button. "Hello, this is the dorm room of sora, Riku, and Roxas. You are currently speaking to the ever cheerful and retarded Sora, how may I help you oh so early in the morning?"

Riku sighed and shook his head, pulling a black tank-top on over his head. Roxas giggled at the brunette's enthusiasm at being retarded. But the slight humor ended when an angry scream emitted from the phone, which was at the moment an arms length away from Sora's ear. The person on the other line was Kairi, and she did not find the useless rant very amusing. She was pissed because her boyfriend hadn't called her in three weeks and was giving death threats.

Sora looked at the reciever lazily and put it back to his ear once the girl had stopped yelling. "Are you finished? Good. Now, remember that thing we agreed on, that if one of us got what we wanted, we'd seperate with no questions, no hard feelings?"

"Yes? ... OH! Did you and Riku get together! That's great! Here I am trying to act like a real girlfriend and you already got your man! Well I got what I wanted last night-"

"Wha! Me and Riku did it last night! So you and Selph! Wonderful! So we both won at the same time! Grreat! Well, I need to get dressed and see if Cumulonimbus or Leon saved us any breakfast, so I'd better go."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few days, later."

"Bye." Sora ended the call and set the phone down in the cradle. He then finished getting dressed and the three inhabitants of the dorm went next door to Leon and Cloud's. After an hour of talking and eating on the floor of the dorm, Roxas went to the video conference room to set up a connection with Tidus. Riku and Sora took a long walks in the gardens on campus. It ended up a pretty uneventful day, except that the couple kept finding Roxas and that red head together.

That night, Sora confronted the blonde, asking who he really liked, Tidus or What's-His-Face. Roxas sighed and shook his head. "I just don't know, Axel is so nice and seems to know exactly what's on my mind and how to solve my problems. But I've never actually met Tidus. He's very attractive, but I don't talk to him as much as I'd like to."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, laying inhis loft with one leg draped over the bar. "You guys talk on video for hours every night!"

Roxas flushed, "Actually... Most of that time is spent with Axel. I would be talking to Tidus, but the only problem is that ten minutes into the conversation, his mam calls him off."

Sora blinked and thought about it. "Okay... That's all right and good, but who's Axel? The red haired guy you've been hanging out with?" Roxas nodded and the brunette thought again. "Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Now this conversation is starting to make sense." Riku slapped his forehead and sighed. It was then that there was a knock on the door.

Roxas got up and answered it... Axel...

AUTHOR NOTES!

Gothie: I'm sorry for my lazy-ness!

Kitti: (hits gothic 1 over the head w/rolled up newspaper) BAD FLUFFY!

Gothie: (cries) I'm sorry! my boyfriend from florida is up visiting and i've been a bad fluffy! (wails and cries harder)

Kitti: (hugs) it's okay, no one hates you and it's not like a month late. anyway, bye's for now. (walks away)

Gothie: (pets self) i know, i know, kitti is mean and evil and i am a good fluffy. r&r!


	5. Chapter 5

Gothic 1: hiyas! 'sup? i can't wait, this'll be soooo fun... ooooooooooh... i just realized the stuff that i need to do... full plate, man.

Kitti: oh, and we want to know what happened to pokezejello. dude, you're so cool and you stopped reviewing...

Gothie: (cries) i miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (cries harder)

Kitti: it's okay, you don't even really know the person anyway.

Gothie: (smacks kitti) you are so cruel! that doesn't change the fact that it's a cool person! how can you be so heartless?

Kitti: (hissess) i am TRYING to make you FEEL BETTER! (holds gothie's collar and shakes) you are completely retarded!

Gothie: (pouts) fine then... LING! KITTI NEEDS A NASTY SPANKING!

Kitti: oh shit! (runs away and hides under the bed)

Gothie: (giggles) no one tell her that ling is on vacation, that would totaly ruin this moment! oh and i keep forgetting to say that i don't own this... so, i don't own kh or kh2... i hate saying that, so i'll never say it again! it's in here atleast once, so that's good enough!

**Chapter Five**

Axel grinned mischeviously and scratched the back of his head. "Eh-heh... Hi... Uuuuuummm... Is this a bad time? 'Cause I can come back if you need m---" But he couldn't finish because Roxas pulled him into the room. "Yo, Ro, what's up? Why do you look kinda' angry?"

"I need you to prove to my friends that you're not just some hot guy who can't be trusted! I want them to understand that you are a hot guy who would do anything for those he cared for!" Roxas yelled, flushing slightly at the nickname. Axel looked confused for a moment, then seemed quite taken aback.

"Wait, you think I'm hot? Since when?" Roxas' blush deepened at his accidental confession and he mumbled something about being sorry andruininng their friendship. Axel smirked andcocked his head, wondering if he should tease the boy or not... He decided to. "Well, Roxas, concidering that you're gay... I just don't know if we can still be friends, we might have to stop being buds." Sora glared and Riku snarled at the red head.

"He may be gay, but he is still our friend!" Sora yelled, his face heating with rage. "You can't just sit there and say such cruel things to him with no regard!"

"Hey, can't you atleast let me finish before you start pointing fingers!" Axel yelled, flashing a dark look towards the couple. He turned back to Roxas grinned stupidly. "Now, what I'm saying is that we can't be friends any more because I think we should go out or hook up or whatever they call it now." He pressed his forehead to Roxas' and rested his hands on the smaller boy's hips. Roxas squealed and latched onto the older red head. Sora and Riku dropped their heads exasperatedly and sighed.

But then, the video alert went off, signaling for Roxas. "Oh... Is Tidus calling in?" He wondered aloud. Axel looked perplexed for a moment and then seemed to realize what was going on. Roxas started to leave, but Axel jumped in front of the door,blocking the smaller one's exit.

"Well... Does this make us boyfriends?" He asked, looking hopeful. Roxas paused and looked down.

"... I wish it did, but I've just remembered that I'm technically seeing someone... And I've agreed to go to his place over Summer Vacation..."

"Oh... Well, funny thing is... I just came over here to ask if you had Summer plans and see if you wanted to stay with me, but I guess I'll see you next school year..."

Sora looked between the two and realized just how into eachother they really were, and jumped up to stop the retreating red head. "Wait!" Every one in the room turned, half stunned by the sudden outburst of the boy who had been unnoticed a moment before. "Axel, I demand that you come with us over Summer break!"

All looked stunned. "But, I wanted to be with Roxas, not his cute friend whose name escapes me."

"My name is Sora, and Tidus, Riku, and I all live on Destiny Islands. That's where Roxas'll be!" Axel grinned and turned to Riku, who nodded his agreement. Roxas jumped up and down in delight and nodded as well. So, they had extra baggage. Roxas remembered that he needed to be at the video conference room and left. Axel thanked Sora for his good idea and Riku congratulated his lover for actually having an idea.

Tidus yelped and dodged the blitzball that had been hurled at his head from behind. Wakka was in front of him, so who threw it? Just then, that mystery someone hugged him, sending them both into the sand. He heard laughing and twisted to see Sora and Riku, holding duffel bags and wearing some really fancy red school uniforms. Behind them was a tall red headed kid that he had never seen before, wering the same uniform, except in yellow, and carrying two bags. He also looked very jealous... That would mean... "Roxas!" Tidus inquired, lifting the face planted to his bare chest. The two blondes sat up.

Tidus grinned his approval at the black and red clad dirty blonde. Roxas returned the grin and brushed some sand from his hair. "Um... This is my friend Axel, he-" Axel placed his hand on the youngest blonde's shoulder to silence him.

Tidus sneared, "If you would please unhand **my** boyfriend, I'd be very grateful."

Axel glared, "I was going to introduce myself, like a friend should, but apparently you want the true version. One reason I'm here is to see if you're any good for Roxas, and if you're not..."

"And if I'm not... You'll what?"

"I'll steal him away from you in a heart beat." Roxas burried his head in his hands and moaned, maybe Sora's idea wasn't that great.

"Tidus!" The affore mentioned brunette yelled. "Axel is our guest and you aren't to be rude! He was going to be nice!" Riku nodded and looked around. The island had changed, but not much. A woman then entered his view and he smiled, nudging Sora. The keyblade master turned and grinned: It was his mother. She ran up to the group of teens and latched on to her son, who was much taller than her. She ran her hands through his spikey hair and laughed. Sora then introduced the two new people. When the woman heard Roxas' name, her face fell and she dragged her son to an alley way.

"Sora, I need to tell you something about that boy, Roxas... He's your older brother..."


	6. Chapter 6

Gothic 1: i know, the end of the last chapter was soooooooooo cliche, couldn't help it. i needed a new plot device with sora.

Kitti: it's okay, you're not the first loser to use that in desperation.

G1: thanks... sarcastic.

Kitti: Gothie has joined some really great KH forums. one is kmhearts. the other is khparty. join them, they are great fun.

G1: and remember who sent ya, on both of those i'm sorathepantsutheif. hey, that's also my myspace display name... cool... hey, if you wish to view my myspace profile go to i wrote the design codes all by myself, any way, on with the story that i don't own!

**Chapter Six**

Sora walked back to the group, ignoring the electricity between Tidus and Axel, and right up to Roxas. He grabbed the blonde by his upper arm and dragged him to the most secluded area of the beach. "Sora? What's up? You look like some one just died." Sora laughed dryly and plopped down in the sand, picking up a stick and starting to doodle.

"Mom told me some pretty interesting stuff... Mind telling me why you never informed me that you were adopted?" Roxas paused and looked down at the brunette, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Tell me what you know that I don't" Sora choked and stared at the other. This wasn't right, and Sora wanted none of this.

"You're birth parents are my parents. You are my big brother, atleast by a year." Roxas stared at the sand, deep in thought. "My mo--- Our mom- says that you shouldn't be here, that if m- our- dad finds you, he'll be furious. That means we need to keep you as far away from my place as possible." The blonde nodded and stood up, brushing off the sand as he walked back to his two men. Riku looked perplexedly at the stern looking boys and started walking over to the youngest.

"Hey, what's up Sora?" The silver haired one asked as he took Roxas' vacated space. Sora shook his head and continued his doodling of King Mickey. Riku leaned over and watched the young brunette make his sand drawing. And, all of a sudden, he began to cry. Riku started and planted his hand on Sora's shoulder. He had thought about it again, Kingdom Hearts that was. Everytime the little brunette did, he cried. It was painful, which was understandable. Your whole life just gets dumped on its back over night, the world you know is gone and none of your friends are there. You're told that you are the only hope for a bunch of strange people and places, find out that your best friend is against you and you can't understand why. And once you think it's all over, it happens again, but worse. More enemies, newer and harder. And then you have to go and undo everything that you'd done and once it's all over, for real this time, you get dumped back at home, which is now stranger than those other worlds. Your parents forgot about you and when you finally get them to find their memories, they don't believe that you visited other worlds, much less saved them. The only things you have left from those adventures is a Keyblade and some interesing clothes that no longer work. Next thing you know, all your hard work, two years of hard work, is forgotten and your no one again, no one knows you.

"Sora... I know I can't be of much help, but you know I'll always be there for you. I won't ever leave you again, not even if the King calls upon me. I'll drag you on the mission with me if I have to." He winked, gently shaking the brunette's shoulder in a friendly manner. Sora just sat there, arms wrapped around his legs, when he pounced. Riku slammed into the sand with a soft thud, silver hair splaying across the ground. He blinked in confusion, and then realized that he was being kissed by his small attacker. He returned, with feeling. This was mainly a kiss to make sure that life was real, and it happened alot.

They seperated and heard giggling. Riku ignored it though, and carefully and seductively licked the tears frome his love's cheeks. Sora giggled and tangled his fingers in the mop of silver, as was his custom. The older boy smiled at the sound and action, both so innocent and cute. There was another giggle and the pair turned to see Selphie and Kairi, both holding cameras.

Sora jumped up and hugged Kairi, then Selphie. "I'm so happy for you two! I really can't believe how well all of this worked out!" Riku smiled, got up, and then he too hugged the girls.

"We already met Roxas and Axel. Speaking of Axel, he seems real upset at Tidus. Oh well, 'cause Roxas and Axel look real cute together, I'm happy for them."

"Um... Kairi, first of all Tidus is with Roxas, and he and Axel are competing over Roxas. Second... Are you... Gaining weight?"

Kairi paused and looked at Selphie. "We need to talk alone. NOW." She said, grabbing Sora by the wrist and tugging him into the same alley that his mother had dragged him to. "I'm pregnant and they're yours" She said, spinning to look at her ex.

Sora jumped and thought about it. "'They're'? Don't you mean 'it's'?" Kairi shook her head and raised two fingers. "Twins? I can't take all this." He said, putting his face in his hands and sliding down the wall that he and Tidus once graffitied together. His body began to shake and he cried. He cried because of Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, the rivalry of Tidus and Axel, Kairi, the babies, and because Riku would hate him for this. Kairi knealed next to him and hugged him, trying to sooth him, but no one could do it like Riku. Riku was perfect.

Kairi screamed. Sora yelped and looked up to see her face was twisted with agony. That's when her water broke. Everyone came running and knelt next to her. She grabbed Sora by his uniform collar and seethed. "Get me to the hospital **NOW**! I'm having a baby over here!" The boy immediately forgot all about his sorrows and lifted his ex into his arms and biting Riku's shirt.

"Sorry, gotta' borrow you and you." He said, hooking Tidus with his foot around the leg. "Give me strength! Final Form!" He screamed, changing as Tidus and Riku disapeared. He then ran off toward the hospital, being careful to take all of the shock from his footfalls and not letting Kairi even bounce. Just as he reached the front doors of the hospital, his form drive emptied and he changed back, Riku and Tidus appearing at his sides. Tidus took Kairi and brought her inside.

"That was amazing, Sora! I thought you had to have Donald and Goofy to do that!"

"Nope, but if I use someone else, this happens." He said, collapsing into the chest of his love. "I have a confession to make about Kairi's pregnancy... I'm the father."

"I know." Sora looked up, confused. "You were her first boyfriend other than me, and I never did anything with her. I know that you two had sex before you left, but that's to be expected, you were going out."

"And you're not mad?"

"I am a little upset that someone got to explore your body before me, but that's in the past."

Sora smiled at the jealous look and stood on his tiptoes, licking Riku's collar bone. "If it makes you feel any better, she didn't 'explore' me. You were the first to."

Riku shivered from the lick and smirked seductively. "So... I'm the first to learn every crevace and taste?"

Sora flushed and nodded, playfully nipping the delicate skin of his love's throat. "Let's put this on hold, I need to be there." He said, slowly walking into the hospital. Riku watched him leave, feeling the strong urge to kidnap him and fuck his brains out, but he restrained himself. Sora was right, he did need to be there for the birth of his children.

**AUTHOR NOTES!**

G1: Yay! I love little babies!

Kitti: yes, babies are cute.

G1: i love cliches, they are foon... fun...

Kitti: you are right for once.

G1: ooh! ooh! mkaes sure to check out those forums at the top, they are even more fun that cliches!


	7. Chapter 7

Beaches, Boarding Schools, & Boyfriends

Gothic 1

Kitti: (announcer voice) And we're back with the next installment of BBSB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gothie: grins maliciously so... who likes the idea of sora being an unwilling father?

Kitti: raises hand and bounces ooh, ooh!!!! pick me!!!!!!

Gothie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm... kitti!

Kitti: score!!!!! well, NE way, did any one join the forums or look at G-Girl's myspace? (send us a friend request!!!!!!)

Gothie: and, yes Dragon Sorceress (did i get that right?) i remember you. glomp i mssed you. and pokezejello is back!!!!!!! yay!!!!!! SUPER GLOMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hooray 4 pokezejello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitti: and on with our insanity!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Sora exited the birthing room with a huge smile on his face, removing a mask and hair cap. "A healthy set of twins. One girl named Sori and a boy named Kaisel."

Riku looked up and grinned. "Sori like Sora and Riku? And Kiasel like Kairi and Selphie?" Sora nodded enthusiastically, walking over to the group of teens. "How is Kairi? Everything come out okay?"

"Yeah, she's great and she put down who had which kid when. You and I have Kaisel during the year and she and Selphie have Sori. We'll share kids during the summer. So no matter where we decide to be during the break, they have to be with us." Riku nodded and thought about it, cocking an eyebrow and scratching his chin.

"Wait, it's your kid, why do I have to take care of it?" Sora gaped and looked hurt. "I'm kidding! I would love to help father your child! Any baby of yours is a baby of mine!" Sora laughed and kissed the silver haired teen on the cheek. Selphie giggled and punched the air triumphantly as she watched the two lovers hug eachother tightly.

"I'm a mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, jumping up and down with one of the biggest grins in the world. Tidus chuckled and hugged her, trying to keep her from killing Roxas with her flailing arms. She just laughed harder, releived that everything had turned out okay. Roxas smiled, not knowing what to say or do, feeling as if he was intruding on private affairs that he was not meant to bear witness to. Just as his face was falling, Tidus pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek and chuckling. Roxas blushed and hugged back, trying not to let his new boyfriend see his depression.

But Axel saw it. Axel noticed that the boy he felt so much for was sad. Axel realized that there was something wrong with the blonde. Axel knew...

But the unknowing Roxas just did his best to play along with a straight face and a laugh. And Tidus never noticed the boy's change in attitude or any sort of difference in his normally carefree demeanor. Axel sighed, then he too covered his emotions and congratulated the brunette lesbian with a hug and a smile. But just as it had occured in the opposite, Roxas too noticed.

Sora spent his first night home to catch up with his parents and Roxas and Axel shared a hotel room because they couldn't stay with Riku (not enough space), Tidus (evil mother), or Sora(father couldn't find out about Roxas). Axel simply couldn't resist teasing Tidus because he wasn't allowed to stay with "his boyfriend." Sora's personal favorite was when the red haired flirt wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and whispered about what they were going to do while Tidus wasn't looking and the lights were low. Selphie had to constantly remind the two (Roxas blushing and denying all charges) that it was her father's hotel and that their free stay and room service only remained free if there were no white stains. Roxas blushed even more at this...

Once at the hotel, being that all but Tidus, Roxas, and Axel were in their respective homes, the two strays checked into their room. At first, Tidus begged them to take two seperate rooms, but Roxas was able to convince him that he could keep Axel under control in one room and that a second one would make it harder. This conversation was an unbelievably long hour and Axel was about ready to rip off the beach loving blonde's head by the time they kissed eachother good night.

Roxas felt awkward kissing Tidus, especially in front of Axel. And the two competitors both noticed this. Tidus tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist and slipped his tongue between Roxas' lips as he gasped. Axel glared, digging his nails into his calloused palms and growling low in his throat. The dominant blonde opened his eyes and gave the older boy a triumphant look. Finally, Roxas was able to push him off and all he could do was glower and sniffle, nearly in tears.

Axel reached out for the one that he loved but stopped as he began to shout.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!!! I TOLD YOU OVER VIDEO CONFERANCE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE GOOD!! I EVEN GAVE YOU THREE EXCELLANT REASONS WHY!!!!!!!!!" Tidus recovered from the shock of the sudden outburst and jumped to his own deffense.

"Hey! You're MY boyfriend and you bring a guy that you know wants you! What am I supposed to do?! Huh?!"

"Correction, WAS your boyfriend." Tidus' jaw dropped and all he could do was stare. "Why? Because I confided in you, told you how I wanted to be treated and why, and you swore to abide at all times. You broke that promise, and two," he latched onto Axel's arm and pressed his cheek to the course uniform fabric. "Axel knows what to do with me without even asking. He always has, it's almost like we grew up together..."

Tidus glared at Axel, seemingly blaming the break-up on him, and stormed out of the building. "I'm sorry Roxas, I really am-" Roxas slowly stood on his toes and gently kissed the corner of Axel's mouth.

"Not your fault, so don't appologize." He carefully peeled away from the older boy and walked up to their room, sweeping up his bag as he passed by it. Axel watched his retreating form and placed two fingers on the place where he was kissed. He really did feel bad, feeling that he was a great factor in that fight. Had he not been watching, Tidus probably wouldn't have kissed Roxas like that and they would be happy together rather than miserably apart.

But then again, Tidus made the decision to hurt Roxas' feelings and brake his trust. But what had the ground rules been? And why did he not want to be kissed roughly? Axel was too tired to think anymore and decided to go ahead to bed. When he arrived at the room, there was only one bed and Roxas already tucked in all safe and warm. He sighed and changed into his night clothes, redied the couch for bed and took one last longing look at Roxas.

"Axel? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me..."

"Why are you out there?"

"Goin' to bed, did I wake you?"

"No, I was never asleep..." He sat up and looked him up and down, admiring his bare chest and legs. "And bed is in here..."

"Oh, I was going to sleep on the couch cause I figure you're still upset and would want the night alone or something-"

"I'm not upset, I knew we wouldn't work out... He's too free spirited and flirtatious. I knew that he would do something bad, even if he didn't mean it. Maybe if he had a little bit of self control, that wouldn't have happened... I don't know... Let's not talk about Tidus, I don't want to think about him right now..."

Axel smiled and took the offered place on the bed, next to his love. "Well, what DO you want to talk about?" he asked, scooting closer to the other in the bed. Roxas giggled and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder, tracing circles in his bar chest.

"How about... Oh, I dunno', us?" The red head choked and looked down at him.

"Don't you think you're taking this a tad bit fast? I mean, you just broke up with Tidus!" Roxas shrugged and reminded the elder that he had known all along that they wouldn't last. The two sat in an awkward silence and all Axel could think about was the fact that they were laying in the same bed and not doing anything at all, not even hugging.

Another couple of minutes passed when Roxas sat up and straddled Axel's waist. The read haired one sat up slowly, as to keep from knocking over the smaller. "Axel... Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure..."

"Well, now that you've agreed, I don't think I can ask..." he mumbled, blushing and looking down at his hands.

Axel smirked and whipped his head around to get the hair out of his eyes. "You have five seconds to tell me what you want. Five-"

"Wait! That's not fair! All I want is-!"

"Four-"

"Axel!!! Just hold-"

"Three-"

"I want you to-"

"Two-"

"Could you-"

"One-"

"KISS ME, DAMNIT!!!" Axel's silly grin disappeared and he blushed insanely. Roxas sat there panting, not sure why he was so out of breath, but he was and he had said it. He said it and he was going to be rejected and thrown away again, just like with--

Axel carefully leaned down and placed a peck on the blonde's lips, savoring the moment, even if it was oh so short. Roxas blinked and looked up at the elder, wondering if that was a daydream or what. "No... Not like that..."

"Like this?" The eldest leaned in again and kissed Roxas longer, and when he tried to pull away, catching a quick breath, the smaller pinned Axel and straddled his waist, kissing him passionately. The red haired boy quickly caught on and flipped their possitions, forcing Roxas down and getting on top. He then unbuttoned the pajama shirt and kissed the younger's chest, licking and sucking on his nipples. Roxas gasped in pleasure and put his hands on either side of his loves face and kissed him again. The two worked together to remove the blonde's shirt and pants, leaving them both in boxers.

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G1: yum! rokusasu and akuseru romance stuff!!!!!!!!!! it makes me oh so happy...

kitti: a friend has demanded that gothie write a lemon. she needs everyones blessing and some ideas as to who it is and yadda ya...

g1: i'm sorry that it is so late tho, a person e-mailed me (rather than reviewing) and told me to write a story where sora is a girl and goes out with riku...

kitti: so she's almost finished with the first chapter. her fi- _boyfriend_ is helping her write it. sora is based off of her and riku is based off of him.

g1: it'll be fun, even if none of u guys like it. i think the best part will be wen sora has his first period!!!

kitti: well, we have to go, so bye and review!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Beaches, Boarding Schools, and Boyfriends**

**By: Gothic 1**

g1: yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i survivededededed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! go me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kitti: if u r innocent and dont like lemons, i suggest that u skip out on this chapter and wait for the next.

g1: or u cud just skip the part on sora's house and read the crap at the beginning and end, cuz the entire chapter wont b a lemon.

kitti: its a rape... so dont expect any romance. and 1 more thing, Emmy19, we respond: 1) this is a work of fiction!

g1: 2) the dorm master is in another area of the building, like in hogwarts, hence sora's idiotic thoughts. Roxas was visiting Axel, and why would leon and cloud tell???

kitti: 3)the education part has already been stressed upon. Riku was checking Sora's work.

g1: 4) Leon can get away with glaring because i am the god of the story, it is a fan fiction, and i have had people send me pm's that tell me that it's funny that Leon wasn't punished for it.

kitti: 5) we have thought of the consequences and thought it would make a funny twist if they were eventually caught and punished. do not speak to us as if we dont know wut we're talking about, because we are making it all up in advance.

g1: i have had this story in my head since before kh2 came out in america, i have everything thought out in advance, so dont you dare review actin like you're better! i know wut i am doing, hence the fact that it is my story! if you dont like wut i write, then fuck you, dont read it! besides, your profile says you dont even really like yaoi, so why do you read it? to insult it? stay away from my story, you're tainting it!

**Chapter 8**

Axel began tugging at the waistband of Roxas' boxars, hungering for more. He wanted to taste every inch of his love, search every part of him with his mouth. The blonde gasped and grabbed the older's hand, shaking slightly in fear. "What? Are you alright? I'll stop if you want me to. We don't have to do this if you're not ready..." He honestly meant it, though it did dissapoint him a bit.

Roxas closed his eyes and took a shakey breath, wondering why he was such a coward. "I'm sorry Axel, but I keep having this dream where someone doesn't want me to be gay and he rapes me, ever since the first time I had it, I've been desperately afraid of touching. But touching you, kissing you, makes me feel at peace. It's just, everytime I take off my clothes, I remember the dream and get scared..."

Axel smiled sweetly and hugged the smaller boy to his chest, feeling his muscles relax into him. "It's alright, like I said, if you're not ready then I won't do anything. I'll be a good boy just for you." Roxas giggled, snuggling his love's chest fondly. And that is how they slept, huddled up under the covers in intimacy. But Sora's night wasn't near as happy...

---Sora's Parents' House------Destiny Islands------10:30PM---

Sora sat on his bed, talking on the phone to Selphie, who couldn't sleep to save her life because Kairi had had a baby. He laughed as she rambled on about how cute the tiny infants had been. "Hey, Selph? I'm actually really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep now, 'kay?"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, Soooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How can you sleep? It's your children and you're just gonna' go to sleep?!"

"Selphie, I'd do them alot better if I had enough energy in the morning to go see them, don't you agree?"

"Oh... Okay, well... Goodnight!" With that, the line went dead. Just as the brunnette put the reciever in the cradle, his door burst open and his mother fell in. She looked frantic.

"Sora!!! Oh God! You need to get out of here!!! I've really messed up this time!!! I fucked up and told him that you were with Riku!!! He's on his way in!!!" Sora leaped from his bed, racing for the window, but just as he unlocked it, his father came crashing in. He was screaming and spitting mad. He grabbed the woman by her collar and threw her. She crashed into the wall and quickly stood, racing away she screamed over her shoulder: "I'll get help!!!!!!!"

Sora watched in astonishment as his one hope ran away and his homophobic, alchoholic father closed in. "Dad!!! Come on Dad, it's still me, your son! Who I go out with has nothing to do with who I am!" But his please were in vain. He was too drunk as it was, words would sooth him not. He grabbed his son and ripped at his clothes, seeming to want whatever he was looking for more than anything in the world.

"I'll teach you to be a fag! I bet you'll enjoy this, gaywad." He growled, staring down at his newly naked child in near ecstasy. He then unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, jerking it a little to get in the mood. He then Flipped Sora onto his stomach on the hard wood floor, possitioning behind his anus.

"Please Father! Don't!" The boy begged, screaming and squirming to no avail. Then he thrust, slamming his member into his only son, plunging in as deep as he could, as fast as he could. Sora screamed in emense pain, feeling as if his innards were being ripped apart. He pleaded and cried, trying to get away, only for his own penis to be clutched in an iron grip. He shrieked again, going limp and allowing the torture. Finally, he came, releasing his seed into his own son and reveling in the moment.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief as his father pulled out, only to have to yell again. The man had picked up the metal pipe that Tidus gave Sora as a replacement for his wooden sword and thrust it into him. The brunnette clawed at his rug, trying to find a refuge from the agony. Laughter emitted from behind him and he turned to find that his anus had bled all over the floor. "Please..." He croaked, throat hoarse from yelling. "Please let me go..." The man glared and threw him to the floor.

"If you move while I'm gone, I'll kill you." He mumbled, stumbling out of the room in look of more booze. Sora silently stood up and found his pants, pulling them on and flinching at the pain in his behind. As quietly as he could, he finished opening the window and escaped into the cool night air, limp-running as fast as possible to Riku's place.

---Riku's House------Destiney Islands------1:00AM---

Riku was just getting ready to tuck into bed when there was a loud thud against his front door. Perplexed, he walked over to it, wondering if there was someone there at one in the morning and why. There was another thud and he knew it was a person. Very slowly, he opened the heavy wooden door, a body flopping in and crumpling at his feet. It was Sora.

"Sora!? What happened?! Oh god! Let's get you inside!" He nearly cried at the sight of his love, lying there in his doorway. The boy smiled at him weakly, reaching up to stroke his boyfriend's cheek. Just as Riku layed Sora out on the couch, there was a knock on the door. "Roxas and Axel?"

"Riku!!! Is Sora okay?!" Roxas yelled, clutching the older boy's bare shoulders and shaking him.

"I don't know! He came here nearly passed out! Do you know what happened to him?"

Just then, Tidus too appeared in the doorway, panting and looking frantic. "His dad is almost here! And he's dragging his mom, I think she's dead!"

"WHAT??!!!" The other three screamed in unison. "Get in here everyone! I've got to lock up before he gets here!" Riku screamed, ushering in all of the "guests." He then spun around. "And how did you know that something was wrong with Sora?"

"I've been having weird dreams, dreams of getting raped because the man didn't want me to be gay. I realized tonight that it wasn't me, it was Sora. And it was very realistic, so I knew it wasn't a dream. I called Tidus and he brought us here." Riku nodded and closed his eyes, in complete understanding. He then slammed his front door, locking the dead bolt and backing away.

"What are we gonna do about the windows?" Axel asked, lifting a curtain with his pinky. He leaned over to look out into the night and screamed as a hand crashed through the glass and closed around his neck.

"AXEL!!!" Roxas screamed, stepping forward to help his new boyfriend, only to be stopped by Riku.

"You look too much like Sora, if he sees you, he'll hurt you." Roxas sniffed and looked down, knowing that the silver haired one was right, but still wanting to help.

Just as it seemed that Axel might faint, Tidus lunged, biting the hand of Sora's father. The man outside the window howled and released the red head, grabbing the blonde's collar, and pulling him out the window, shattering the rest of the glass on the teen's face. Riku nearly ripped the door from its hinges as he opened it, leaping into action.

"Let Tidus go!" Roxas commanded, forgetting all about his look alike problem. His father turned to him and gritted his teeth.

"What'd I tell you, you lil' whore? You move and I kill 'ya! Now you done got me kill'n yur mom!" The man, screamed, nearly choking the boy whose collar he clutched with his putrid breath.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you!" Roxas screamed, trying not to cry. The drunk man laughed and pulled a flask from his back pocket, taking a huge gulp and throwing it aside.

"You mean this lil' whelp? Wuz 'e to you? You wid 'im!" He yelled, pointing at the silver haired teen and snarling in disgust.

"STOP IT!!!" Everyone turned toward the doorway to see Sora emerge. The blood on the back of his pants had spread all over him and started to dry. "You leave them alone, you sick bastard!" He screamed, pointing the keyblade at his grotesque father.

"If yuu're dere, den whooz dis?" He asked, indicating the son he had forgotten.

"Your son!!!" Sora and Roxas yelled in unison. The man stepped back, as if taking a blow to the gut. Axel and Tidus looked bewildered amd Riku mearely shook his head, having figured that already.

"Waida' minid... You's ez Roxas?" The blonde nodded and clenched his fists as the man started hobbling up to him, dragging poor Tidus on the ground as he went. He clutched Roxas' face and turned it from side to side, examining his oldest child. "Well ain't you da perdy one. Ya look jus' like yer pansy-ass brudder."

"He's not a pansy." Riku snarled, stepping forward.

"Dun' you tell me wud ta call my son!" The man screamed, swinging a fist. Riku ducked under it and, while hunched down, kicked the man in the gut. Both stood fully, straightening out and glaring. "I'm beginning ta wish you's were my son."

"But I'm _dating _your son." Riku replied, bending over to help up the discarded Tidus. Sora's father glared at the response and grabbed Roxas. All of the teens called his name and stepped forward, only to have to stop. The drunk man was holding the boy's head very tightly, and with one tiny twist, the blonde would be dead. Tidus looked at all of the others, they were at a loss for what to do. He snuck around behind the drunk man without him knowing and lunged.

Roxas was thrown clear and helped up by a very worried Axel. Everyone watched as the oldest blonde scratched out the right eyeball of his ex's father. The man howled in pain and threw the boy from his back. Before Tidus even hit the ground, he was pounded again and again. Sora leaped with the Kingdom Key, hitting his father square in the back of the head. There was a satisfying crunch as the blunt object connected and split open the skull.

The father of the two look-alikes fell dead and the friends rushed forward to find that Tidus had been severely beaten. Roxas knelt down next to the teen and prodded his ribs. "Hey, Tidus. We won and you saved me, get up." There was no response. "Tidus?" Riku gave Axel a stern look and the red-head nodded, pulling Roxas to his feet and guiding him away.

Sora sat on the ground next to his father and sobbed. He had just killed a man to save a friend. It was in the defense of a friend. For a friend...

Riku checked Tidus' pulse and to see if the boy was breathing. He looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. He knew what the boy had been thinking and when he found out that all was for naught, he would never forgive himself. "Sora? Sora?" The little brunette looked up mournfully, tears streaking his face. "Honey..." The silver haired stood and walked over to his love, knealing and opening his arms. The brunnette asked about Tidus and Riku paused, looking down. "He was dead before you got to him..."

"NO!" Sora screamed, running over to the still blonde. He dropped to his knees and shook him. "Wake up you ass! Don't fool around! Wake the fuck up!" The small brunnette collapsed onto the dead boy and sobbed. He lay like that all night and shrieked at the peramedics when they zipped him into a body bag. Sora was beginning to go insane.

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G1: okay, so i'm a tad morbid...

kitti: yeah, and ur fight scenes suk ass...

g1: gomene!!!!!!! i'm not used to having... counts on fingers ...5 guys!!!!!!!!!!

kitti: could've used Mr. Hikari's name!!!!!!!!!

g1: i already apologized bitch!!!!!!!!!

kitti: wut'd u call me?!?!?!?!?!?!?! tackles and they role around fighting

alice: sits down w/ a bowl of popcorn entertainment...

alex: cheering yay!!!!!! kill 'er, bite 'er head!!!!!!

(alice and alex are my two best friends!!!!!!)

kitti: where the fuck did u 2 come from?????!!!!!!!!!!

alex: sprouts extra arms and points in random directions that way direction!!!!!!

g1: hey!!!!! thats my line that i stole from jack sparrow!!!!!!!!!

alice: well we stole it now!!!!!!! u go first!!!! pokes g1's boob

g1: pokes alice's boob im number next!!!!!!

kitti: sweat-drop review...

alex: pokes kitti and gets her head bitten off


	9. Chapter 9

**Beaches, Boarding Schools, and Boyfriends**

**By: Gothic 1**

g1: bows so sorry for the late update, but i broke up with my bf, failed algebra 1B, my big bro graduated, and i'm helping him get ready 2 move out. also, i'm going thru a depression period because i live in a lower middle class family and i have no job and dad doesn't buy me anything at all, so if i want something i save up my allowance and buy it. i only got $5 a week for keeping my grades c and up. well, in failing math, i got an f and dad took away my allowance so i can no longer buy stuff 4 my friends or go to that anime convention i was so excited about...

kitti: yeah, so please dont be too mad at her. i know i dont normally defend her, but shes been putting all her efforts into passing math and still failed it.

g1: anyway, forward ho!!!!!! (i emphasize the ho!!!)

**Chapter 9**

Sora bowed to his mother's grave and said a prayer then moved to Tidus's grave and did the same. Riku stood next to him, holding his hand and praying for the departed. The police had questioned them all night and the boys were exhausted, but diligently attended the funeral the next day. The four remaining boys all wore black suits, shirts, and ties with their hair slicked back for the burial and didn't even change before heading over to the hospital where Selphie and Kairi waited with the babies.

"Sora, oh my God, you look exhausted!" Kairi called from her hospital bed when the boys entered her room. Selphie leaped from her chair and embraced the brunnette, who still looked glazed and broken, despite what the police told him.

"You know, Sora, it really isn't your fault! The blame is all on your father!" Selphie cried, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah..." Roxas mumbled, scuffling his feet. "He got just desserts for what he did... Besides, you're not the only one who is sad about losing Tidu-"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW???!!!!! YOU DIDN'T KILL A MAN TO SAVE THE LIFE A FRIEND WHO WAS ALREADY DEAD!!!!!!!!! THEY CALLED IT SELF DEFENSE AND SUCH, BUT TIDUS WAS ALREADY DEAD!!!!!!!! I'M A MURDERER!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL CALM BECAUSE YOU GOT OFF SCOTT FREE!!!!!! I'VE GOT BAGGAGE!!!!!!!!!! I-" But Sora's words were lost when both Riku and Axel smacked him on opposite cheeks. "Thanks... I-I needed that..."

Axel bowed his head and stepped back to stand next to Roxas while Sora turned away from the group and sat down next to the baby beds. Kairi was holding and calming the screaming Kaisel, so Sora picked up Sori, who was also wailing. "Sorry, sweety, did Daddy yell too loud? Well, let's give him a spanking for being bad." Sora held out his hand and took Sori's, forcing her to spank his. "There, now I know that I'm bad."

Riku watched in astonishment as the boy who had just seemed on the brink of insanity cooed and calmed a baby. Soon, Sori was asleep in her father's arms, leaving everyone in a state of confusion.

"Sora has always wanted to be a father..." Roxas whispered hoarsely. "I know because he and I are the same... See, he says I got off free, but until he feels better, I bear his burden as well. When he's afraid, so am I. Same goes for anger and joy."

Axel grimaced. "Well then, I don't want my lover to be upset, so we have to find a way to make Sora happy again."

The small brunnette sighed and laid the sleeping baby down in her bed. "Just... Give me time..."

--- --- Riku's House 5:00 PM --- ---

Sora and Roxas sat alone in the bath tub, pondering together. The two had gotten into a heated debate in the hospital and were kicked out by a team of angry nurses. Rather suddenly, Sora jumped on Roxas, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Brother, I've been such an ass about this whole thing. You all hurt just as much as I do and I was too blinded by the pain to even notice!" The brunette exclaimed, burying his face in the blonde's neck.

"Sora... I'm sorry too. We all feel the pain of loss, but you lost more and we couldn't even sympathize. I-"

"Wow, fanfic apologies are really corny." Axel interupted, leaning against the frame of the open doorway. "Now, if you'll please get off of my lover, I need to wash him."

"Atleast I have a big bath tub." Riku mumbled, walking in with rolled up sleeves and a loofa(how the fuck do you spell that?!?!).

The rest of the night was occupied by giggles, bubbles, and intimacy.

--- --- Next day --- ---

"Riku!!!! Riku, wake up! It's time to go to the hospital!" Riku groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes a cracked and laughing histerically. Sora was leaning over him in some of his pajamas because Sora wouldn't go home to get his own. But that wasn't the funny part. It was funny because Riku hadn't noticed exactly how big he was compared to the brunnette and the P.J.s were hanging off of the boy like a toddler wearing Daddy's clothes.

Axel walked in and grinned, turning and beconing Roxas in to watch. Three of the four inhabitants had woken to the pleasant surprise of an extremely smiley Sora, which automatically put them all into good spirits. "Come on guys! I made breakfast and you're all just standing around! It's gonna' get cold!"

"Wait!" Riku laughed. "Sora, when did you learn how to cook? Last time you used my kitchen you nearly burned down my house and poisoned me! We are all still alive right?"

Sora grinned and punched the older boy in the arm. "Fine then, no pancakes for you. And I even made your favorite!"

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

g1: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im so sry 4 teh delay!!!!!!!!!!! i've had a terriblr case of writer's blok and it suddenly cleared up!!!!! only problem is that im still blocked on my other story!!!!!!

kitti: we also apologize 4 the shortness of the chapter!!!!!!

g1: also, say SEX if ur tired of destiny islands and want 2 go bak 2 skool!!

all in my mental studio: SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

g1: wow, how 'bout teh readers??? if u readers want 2 go bak 2 skool, say SEX... beauty of it is thats all u have 2 say, i wont think ur crazy!!!!!!!

kitti: read and review!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Beasches, Boarding Schools, and Boyfriends**

**Gothic 1**

g1: i got 1 review, my first review on ch.9!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!!!!! i luv u!!!!!!! D-ANIME-vidogameaddict!!!!!! u rox, and i am honored 4 u 2 hav reviewed me!!!! i no wut dial up ist like, and i feel 4 u!!!!!!!!!!! im also honored that u took so well 2 my sex! lol!!!!!!!!! sex is just the random word i say wen im bored or 2 break the awkward silence, so u can tell im a weird friemd 2 hav!!!!!!! but, that being sed, i do hav tons of friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kitti: we r both extremely happy 2 hav had u review! it was amazing, getting the email that u had added this 2 ur fav stories. so, u gave us the inspiration to write again! as u can tell, im not much of a muse unless we hav encouragement!

g1: also, ive gotten another BF, who is much nicer(and hotter) than my previous jerk! so we're all smiles now!!!!!!!! i also turned 16 on 10/24, so im happy 2 have gotten b-day money. and my algebra teacher felt bad 4 me last school year, so he gave 10 extra points and i passed!!!!!!!!!!! can u say floating on a cloud, or wut? N E way, enough of my rambling that no 1 reads!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 10**

The four boys, dressed in their uniforms, acsended the boatramp, waving at the girls over their shoulders. Sora lifted Kaisel's small hand and made him wave at his sister. Kairi giggled and did the same with Sori. Riku smiled, proud at Sora's recovery from insanity. It had all been thanks to the fact that the boy had wanted to be a good father to his children, and he knew that there was only one way to be one. The brunnette hoped to be good to his kids, unlike his own parent.

Axel and Roxas walked in front of Sora, Riku, and Kaisel, who demanded freedom and had to hold hands with both of his fathers to stay upright. The smaller daddy smiled sweetly down at his infant son, proud that he was in want of independance already. As soon as the five males entered the main hall of the ship, they were bombarded by students and teachers alike. Everyone wanted to hold kaisel, pinch his cheeks, basically torture the poor thing.

Sora stood, bewildered, in the center of the crowd, holding his screaming child. Finally, he came to his senses, and reached out with the little bit of MP that he still posessed. Riku immediately pushed his way through and gently picked up his lover and son. He carried them through the crowd, Sora cradled in his arms, Kaisel clinging to his father's neck.

Once free of the throng of baby admirers, Riku set down his family. Leon, Cloud, Roxas, Axel, Siepher, Sephiroth, and Riku all stood around the brunnette and his child, as a fence(Cloud was the gate). After the perilous boat ride ended, Sora grabbed Kaisel and high-tailed it to the great hall. To his great surpise, he and everyone that he knew, were moved into Master. Apparently Riku's tuteledge paid off, that and no one ever got into Master in their first year. Axel and Roxas were so overwhelmed with happiness that they couldn't help but giggle like idiots at the thought of bunking together.

After the opening cerimonies had ended and every last new student had been sorted(GRARARARAR!!!! HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!), Sora and all of his friends picked their way through the crowd of students and moved into the Master dormitory. Axel, Roxas, and a blonde who was in Master the prvious year, Demyx, were dorm mates. Sora was with Riku and Kaisel, having been able to convert the bottom bunk of the bed into a crib(cage).

Between Sora's and Roxas's rooms were Cloud, Leon, and another pre-Master, Zexion. Across from them were Seipher, Sephiroth, and Xemnas, pre-Master and younger brother of Headmaster Ansem. Next to them and across from Sora's room was a group of men who had also been in Master for their previous year: Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord. Across from Roxas was yet _again_ a threesome of men who had already been in Master: Saix, Marluxia, and Vexen. Though, all pre-Masters except for Axel and Demyx were "floaters" or they constantly swapped rooms.

------

The actual school year didn't start until three days after the students' arrival. Sora found himself missing Valor more and more. The work was tedious and he was struggling even with Riku as a tutor. Demyx was also in a bad way with his grades and was taking all the help that he could get, most of it coming from the ever willing silver haired genious. Said genious hardly had time for himself between helping two idiots raise their grades, keeping his own GPA up, and helping take care of Kaisel. The poor teen was at a loss when Sora and Demyx came to him again, both wanting more help.

"You know..." Riku said one night, while watching Sora bathe Kaisel. "They should cut you, if not me as well, some slack. I mean, come on, you carry a baby to class with you every day, but you get no special treatment.

Sora sighed and ran his soapy fingers through his son's wispy hair. "I'm glad to hear that you agree with me, but I can see where they're coming from. I'm underage and am bringing my child to school. Teachers are supposed to discourage such things." He looked over at his lover, who was laying, fully clothed, at the side of the spring sized tub.

"But they're being mean about it!" Riku shouted, startling the naked pair in the tub. "They all act like their better than you, but they don't know what you've been through, what you've done for them without payment!"

"Exactly!" Sora yelled back, picked up his son and rising to his feet in the knee deep water. "They don't know, and if I told them they wouldn't believe me, that or they would laugh because I'm crazy or because I've forgotten the whole of the Organization! Their knowing wouldn't help, Riku..."

Riku stared at the water, ashamed for getting so upset about someone else's problem. Roxas entered, looking around cautiously. "Can Uncle Roxas and Unlce Axel have the baby Kaisel for the night? You two need some alone time, so Axel offered."

The brunnette smiled and gratefully handed over his son, kissing him on the cheek as he left his arms. After Roxas had exited, cooing to Kaisel on his way out, Sora turned back to Riku. "And while we are at slight ends with eachother, remember when Roxas accused me of being homophobic?"

Riku looked puzzled, but nodded. "You were oh so jealous about my frenching him, but you told me to, why is that?"

"I didn't tell you to! You just did!"

"Yes you did! Roxas asked if you had a preferance, and you licked your lips! That meant french! You told me to but got upset about it!" Sora hollered, stamping his foot, making the water splash.

"What?! My lips were dry! And you know that I lick my lips when I'm nervous!"

"Oh, yeah ri---... Wait, so... You thought I was teasing you?" The silver haired teen nodded, an angry and quizzical look on his face. "And I thought that you were just being an ass... Well, don't I feel stupid?" The younger boy said, more than asked, chuckling slowly. He then made his way to the side of the tub, looking up at the now standing Riku. "I could tease you now, you know. I mean, I'm naked and... all wet... and-"

Riku forced Sora under the water, smashing his lips to the younger teen's and groping him like he'd never touch him again. Once the silver fire died down, the two stood in the tub, panting and dripping. "No fair." The small brunnette pouted, shivering slightly and looking up at his lover.

Riku grinned and shed his sopping uniform. "What? Weren't you trying to seduce me?" He asked, pressing his slim body against Sora's, making them both tremble in pleasure. The smaller nodded, but couldn't form words, could hardly even think of what to say. He slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling himself up to kiss him. Riku responded by taking hold of Sora's backside and carefully lifting him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

The silver haired gently wrapped his lips around the smaller boy's nipple and sucked it, biting down ever so softly and rolling it between his teeth. Sora gasped and arched his back, arousing Riku further. The older teen slowly entered the younger, grunting shallowly as he pushed in further. The brunnette moaned and lifted himself to allow easier access.

------

Sora lay on his lover's chest, breathing slowly and comfortably. That had been their second time together, and only because they had been taking care of babies and houseguests all summer. Riku smiled and stroked the brunnette hair. It lay flat for the most part, being that Sora gelled it to keep it spikey and he had washed it out in the school's universal bath house. They had finished up in the bath, dressed, and returned to their room to do it again.

Riku quivered with an aftershock, gaining an odd look from the little one on top of him. "You've never done that before, only me..."

The elder chuckled. "Yes I have, but our first time you fell asleep from exhaustion almost immediately, and last time we got out of the tub and got dressed. I do have aftershocks, and you just didn't know it." He said, running his fingers through the soft brown hair and idly smiling.

"But I thought you only got those with immense pleasure, and I can't be that good!"

Riku sputtered. "NOT THAT GOOD?!?!?!?! You're great, you seem to be reading my mind! I'll think how it be great if you'd move a little to the left and raise up, and you do! You are the best I've ever slept with!"

Sora gaped at him, not fully registering the exclamation. "I'm really that good?"

Riku nodded encouragingly. "Sora... I love you, that alone is a good enough explanation."

The small brunnette sat bolt upright, flushing red. "R-Riku... D-do you really m-mean that?" The silver haired boy smirked and propped himself up on his elbow, nodding. "Really? Well, I love you too!!!!!!!" He then threw himself at his love, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and kissing him full force.

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!

g1: well? wut u think?

kitti: sniffs im proud of u!!!!!!!!! good job, my master!!!!!

g1: grins i was hoping u'd say that! hugs kitti thank you.

kitti: tearfully hugs back Not a problem. I just wish u could write like this more often!

shark (my BF): R&R!!!!!! because we all love gothie!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Beaches, Boarding Schools, and Boyfriends**

**Gothic 1**

G1: yo!! we r back and better than ever!!

Kitti: elbows G1 in head no, she's just hyper, we still suck...

G1: rubs head well, the point is we r still back!!

Kitti: btw, the first word in this chapter is courtesy of our friend Cory.

G1: yeah, he said i should start the chapter with it... Can't imagine y, tho...

**Chapter 11**

"PENIS!!" Roxas screamed, grinning as he yelled it. Sora burst out laughing as the teacher turned back to the class and began hollering for the culprits to fess up. Riku groaned and slapped his forehead as Sora took his turn. The silver haired boy mumbled to Kaisel about his father's IQ. The infant giggled and made an attempt at the word.

"Um, I would like to request that the vulgar people who keep playing that disgusting game be quiet. I am currently taking care of a baby who is trying to repeat. So please, kindly SHUT UP!!" Riku demanded, glaring at the brothers out of the corner of his eye. Sora squeaked and blushed apologetically. The teacher nodded his approval and returned to the lesson about the keyblade wars.

Roxas's eyes widened and he poked his younger brother and pointed at the board. The boy followed his finger to the word "keyblade" and gasped. Riku looked puzzled and cocked an eyebrow at his lover. the two took turns watching the baby during class, so today, Sora was supposed to be taking notes for the duo. That being, Riku had paid no mind to the lesson until then. He stared at the lesson title in amazement and slowly retreated into his mind to mull over the development.

After class, Sora ran back to his dorm and flipped through his history text book. the next chapter to be covered was all about Kingdom Hearts. It was the chronicles that Jiminy had written and then lost after Castle Oblivion. Sora stared numbly at the pages, reading but not comprehending. Riku entered moments later, growling under his breathe as he shifted Kaisel to open the door.

"Hey, you left us behind! What the he-cough-heck?!" hollered the silver haired boy, setting the baby in his pen as he spoke. When Sora didn't respond, the elder spun on his heals and glared, opening his mouth to yell again, but he was stopped by the look on his lover's face. "Sora? What's wrong, honey? You okay?" he asked, reaching out to the other.

Sora blinked and wiped his tears away. "Riku," he mumbled, "this is...This is us!" He cried, handing over the book. The seme frowned and took the offered item, reading the first few lines and gasping.

"Oh my-" he whispered, clasping a hand over his mouth. "Sora...Now people will know. Now you can- They will-" But the younger just shook his head.

"Riku, I told you, Jiminy's journal had been erased. If the words were gone, but the book still there, then how did the writer get the exact same chronicle?" he shook his head, brown spikes drooping slightly from the harsh movements.

Riku lowered his eyes and stepped in front of the other. He ran his fingers through the brunnette hair, shaking the smaller boy's head a little as he did so. Once he was finished, the spikes were completely gone and the brown hair lay flat against the teen's head. Sora blinked up at his boyfriend and smiled brightly. The silver haired other returned the gesture and kissed his lover's forehead.

-- History Class the Next Day--

The teacher, Shimota Sensei, entered the class room at a brisk pace and smiled at the class. "Hello, as of now, I am required to inform all of you that I never learned the contents of the previous chapter, this chapter, or many of teh future chapters, and that I am learing it all with you. I personally do not understand the necessity of this announcement, but apparently it is very important that you all knew that. Headmaster Ansem only anounced it this very morning. Now, without further ado-" He paused to consult the text book in front of him. "-Jiminy's Journal: A Chronicle of the Master of the Keyblade and the Search for the King."

**Author Notes**

G1: sry 4 the shortness, but i was rushing!!

Kitti: yeah, she's writing a book so she's been working on that for a while!

G1: NE way, i hope i havent been forgotten about and im gonna need a lot input for upcoming chapters! ideas, constructive criticism, anything!!

Kitti: sweatdrop review...


	12. Chapter 12

**Beaches Boarding Schools, and Boyfriends**

**Gothic 1**

G1: yet again, i apologize for the shortness of the previous chapter. to make up for it, this one will be longer!!!

Kitti: you'd better be serious!!!

G1: im not!!! on with the story!!! oh, and i'd like to thank those who kept looking and hoping for me to get off my lazy ass. I've been working the musical at my school, i'm a techie and we presented footloose. We rehearsed every night for 3 weeks till like midnight and then we had to present it like 5 times, so i've not been home much...

**Chapter 12**

"Sora, would you please read the first passage?" Shimota Sensei requested, glancing over his podium at the white faced teen. "Sora? Sora? Okay, how about you, Kuryu?" The teacher asked, moving on to the next student in the row. The boy began reading, and Sora's ears pricked up at the sound of Donald's name. Kuryu read all about the assigning and Donald and Goofy's trip to Traverse Town to find the Keyblade's Chosen One.

Sora was only vaguely listening but looked up as his classmate read "...always wanted to see other worlds, so the friends, Riku, Kairi, and Sora, built a raft to sail to other worlds." Kuryu's voice softened and his words slowed as he read to end of the sentence. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the two. Sora stared back, meeting the gaze of every person in the room. Finally, his eyes landed on Riku, who was beaming. The small brunette looked down at his small burden and smiled, lifting him into the air.

"That's right Kaisel, Daddy is the chosen one from the big funny book," he crooned, kissing the infant on the forehead lovingly. The child giggled and slapped his father's face lightly. A couple of the boys smiled adoringly, a few glared, the rest were still too stupefied to notice what had transpired. Shimota Sensei gulped and looked down at the book.

"Is this some kind of joke, or..." The two heroes mentioned turned in the direction of the teacher, their faces blank. Kaisel tried to mimic, but found it too funny and broke out laughing. "You mean, you two are really _the_ Riku and Sora? As in, this ditsy boy is the savior of this world as well as all the rest?" Sensei asked, squeaking slightly as he spoke. Riku nodded his response and glared around.

With malice in his voice, he asked, "May we please move on with our lesson?"

_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Back in the dorm, Roxas laughed and rolled on the bed as he recapped the history class for Kairi over the phone. Sora sat with his son in his lap, smiling as he leaned over his math while Riku checked his Chem. 2. Leon sat on the bottom bunk with Cloud in his lap, grinning as he listened to the tale.

"So, is the story complete? Where did you guys get to in the book?" Leon asked, rubbing his chin on the top of Cloud's damp head. Cloud complained about the gesture quietly, saying that it would dry all tangled and that it wasn't his fault it was raining when he crossed over to the dorms.

"It's all there, it's Jiminy's journal, the chronicles of Sora's adventure. We made it to just after you were introduced," Riku responded, handing over the text book. "You should be covering it soon enough. I'm pretty sure we all have to."

Cloud leaned up, trying to see while his boyfriend read over his head. A grin slowly spread over the eldest brunette's face as he read down the center of the page. "I can't believe that we're finally getting the credit we deserve! It's about time!"

"Yeah," Sora replied, leaning back and looking at the older couple upside-down, "But how did they get the journal? It had been completely erased after Naminé put us to sleep. Where did this come from?"

Roxas eyed his younger brother and sat up. "I don't know where it came from, but you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just accept how wonderful it is that you're being recognized and get over it."

Sora sighed and shook his head, still pondering. "Gimme the book." He demanded. "Maybe if I read the rest of it, I'll remember a little more from my past and what was lost in Castle Oblivion. Then I may remember the Organization. It'd be much more credible that way..." Riku nodded and took the book from Leon to pass it to the boy when something caught his eye.

He turned the book around and gazed down at the page. Aloud, he read: Organization XIII's Number XIII, a Keyblade wielder and denizen of darkness. He vanished with a satisfied look after battling Sora - but Sora was the only one who could see him in the first place. A boy who lived in Twilight Town and saw Sora's memories in dreams. His summer vacation has come to an end, and many of his thoughts and feelings with it. His name is Roxas.

The silver haired boy set his mouth in a thin line and slowly raised hie gaze to look at the brothers. Roxas stared blankly at the book while Sora's eyes widened.

"Does that mean that you're actually a Nobody? You're really the Nobody that was created from when I was turned into a heartless? Is this one of the reasons I can't remember the Organization?"

Roxas looked up, slightly frightened. "I have no idea... If this is real, then we both have a little that we need to learn, but if it isn't, then we need to find who put it in here."

"We need to find this mysterious person anyway, whether it's true or not." Riku said, standing a closing the book. "The fact that they were able to make an exact copy of the journal without being noticed makes them someone we should be wary of. If the didn't copy it, it means that they have been keeping a close watch on all of us, too close for my comfort at least." The five boys jumped as a knock sounded on the door. Axel carefully pushed it open and entered, a worried look on his face.

"Sora, Riku, Sephiroth, Seifer, Cloud, Leon, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xalden, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas, and I have all been called to the Great Hall. ASAP for and emergency meeting." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

The boys all shared worried and suspicious glances and followed the long line of students down to the large pillared room. Upon entering, they were met with an odd surprise. King Mickey stood before the faculty table with his hands behind his back. Sora and Riku about raced forward in excitement, but the grave look on his and the school staffs' faces was enough to keep their glee at bay.

Headmaster Ansem rose from his seat and dragged his gaze across the gathering of students. "I assume that you all have no idea what you're doing here right now, and I can assure you that it does indeed have to do with the recently released text books. My liege." He murmured, bowing slightly as he reclaimed his seat.

Mickey cleared his throat and stepped up to the edge of the platform. "Ansem is more than correct. We," the king indicated those behind him, "saw fit to have all of memories erased, but in doing so, the Nobodies yet again split from their human hosts. We would like to restore all of your memories and give all of you complete humanity."

Axel snarled and stepped in front of Roxas protectively. "You mean you want to make all of us Nobodies as individuals disappear and reform? You want to take us away from each other?"

"No, Axel. I wish to grant each of you as individuals complete humanity while you all may remain. This way, those of you that no longer have human halves will still exist, and Roxas won't have to return to Sora." Donald said, walking from behind the long staff table. Sora opened his mouth to call out to his friend when he was lifted from behind.

He yelped, but relaxed when he heard the familiar laugh of Goofy. "You guys! I thought I'd never see you two again!" the brunette hollered as he twisted to hug the dog like man. The duck mage came forward and jumped up into Goofy's arms as well. After a long hug, the three let go and grinned happily at each other. Riku laughed and hugged Sora from behind with one arm so as to keep hold of Kaisel.

The teen couple explained their son their old allies and received many congrats. Once they were done catching up, Mickey resumed his informatory meeting. They were to have their memories restored and made whole by the powers left from the heartless. They were going to be everything they could be if they were to rejoin with their other halves, without anyone going away...

**AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

G1: yet again, sorry that it took so long. I've been busy and it sux, but I do what I can!

Kitti: you know the drill!

G1: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Beaches, Boarding Schools, and Boyfriends**

**Gothic 1**

g1: wow! I was added as fav author and fav story like 5 times, and I got 2 reviews in 3 days! Groundbreaking! I'm only updating because of how many times I was added.

Kitti: shocking, isn't it? I knew you were liked, but this is getting ridiculous. She's really not that good! She even lets other people write FOR her!

G1: not anymore!!! speaking of, anyone got a request for an event? You can write to me, preferably by e-mail, it should be in my bio, and if it fits with my plans, i'll add it and give credit.

Kitti: oh, and ChrisCa09 your e-mail didn't show up, do you mind just e-mailing g-girl so there's no hassle, cuz we think it's her computer that did that...

g1: VIVA LA YAOI!!!!!!! oh, and I think there are misunderstandings. I never intended cloud and Leon to act like "high school girls". The idea was that they were being mocking when they were like that, but apparently some didn't understand that I wasn't trying to completely warp their personalities. And the personality quirks I gave to cloud are based on FF7, because I love every game in that series!!!

**Chapter 13**

Sora sat up slowly, trying not to horf everywhere. He gripped his stomach in agony and laid back down. Next to him, Roxas yelled hoarsely. On his other side, Riku hissed and gripped his hand till it made a loud crunch. He whimpered and listened to the others, all in similar pain, none with a broken hand. They were laying on the floor of the Great Hall in a row, moaning. The procedure was extremely painful and time constraining.

After another hour or so, the pain subsided. The group sat up, nearly in unison, all gripping different parts of their bodies. Axel rubbed his crotch and glared at the floor when he realized no one else got hurt there. Sora frowned and stood, being the only one who seemed able to do so. He gazed concernedly down at his mangled hand and gently kicked his lover in the knee.

"Look what you did," he whispered, his voice too hoarse to raise it. "You've gone and broken it!"

Riku stared cross-eyed at the hand and, unable to focus on it, turned away. Roxas smiled with his eyes closed. "Hey guys, I think I can feel it. I think I feel stronger and smarter and...all around better!"

Axel stood and nodded. "I know what you mean." The rest of the Organization stumbled to their feet and murmured their agreement. Sora stared around, eyes slowly drifting from face to face. He had fought these people, been pitted against them in life or death and won, how were they still alive? He voiced his question to the king and received many dark looks from the others.

"They weren't killed because they were transported out just before they lost their lives. I had to save them, you understand, don't you?"

Riku shook his head and stood shakily. "Why save them, weren't they evil and trying to destroy many things that are good or held dear?"

"They were all outcasts, unable to return to any form of normal life as they were only half of a whole, cast aside be those who were supposed to care. Just as Roxas is not really your brother, Sora, they all have no REAL family in the sense of the word. They have the people that wanted family and allowed us to fabricate memories using Namineé's special talents."

"And just where is she?" Roxas asked, getting to his knees and a wave of nausea knocked him back down. Axel rubbed his lover's back gently as he no longer needed to cradle his little self. Roxas groaned and covered his eyes with his hand and leaned back into the red head.

Mickey looked sideways at the blonde and shook his head. "We don't know. She wasn't exactly a willing participant to begin with. As soon as she was able to leave she ran. We have been searching for her for ages, trying to restore her to what she once was."

Riku coughed and stood next to Sora, taking the mangled hand and frowning as he stroked it lightly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, hugging the smaller boy. He let go and looked up at the raised platform, eyes drifting slowly from face to face before he spoke again. "So, we are complete? Does that mean I had a Nobody, or is it just because I was a heartless?"

Xigbar, the long range weapons specialist, shook his head and stepped forward. "You were never a full heartless, but that being said, you did lose a part of yourself to the darkness."

"What about Larxene? She isn't here, dis you fix her too?" Demyx asked, cocking his head and scratching himself behind the ear.

"She is whole, yes." Luxord whispered, shuffling a deck a cards idly. He went on to explain that she sought them out for something that she couldn't remember and that as such she was the first to return to herself.

The entire group was standing at this point. Sora looked down the line of powerful beings, no longer Nobodies, all completely whole once again.

AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

g1: sorry that its short, but I need to write chapter 4 for my other story as well as write a 5 page research paper for astronomy, rehearse my speech on technical theatre, and sew a dress! All due between tomorrow and next week, so I chose a terrible time to restart on all this crap!!!

kitti: yeah, forgive her, but things are a tad hectic at home right now, what with her older brother being a useless bum.

G1: yeah, so I'm sorry again, I will try to avoid letting this happen in the future, but there are no guarantees that I can not go on mind vacation or that anyone wants me to continue, so...oops!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Review please!!!


End file.
